


Girl Likes Hot Pink

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Prompt: Sam/Vala, thongSummary: Sam and Vala do laundry on the weekend.





	Girl Likes Hot Pink

"This looks like fun." Vala holds up a bright pink thong in Sam's clean clothes basket. "But it doesn't look much like you?"

Sam shakes her head and grabs it from Vala's hand. "It's a thong."

"I can see that." Vala hops up on the washing machine to sit as her clothing goes round and round. Well, the clothing that doesn't require dry cleaning anyway. Sam promised to give her just a girls' weekend away from base and a chance to use non-industrial washers. She was really tired of getting her bras bent all out of shape. "Seriously, that can't be yours."

"Seriously, it is." Sam frowns and goes back to folding her towels. Her towels are a beige color and the hot pink thong sits on top of them like a fire in the desert. And Vala can't stop staring at it.

"And who do you wear it for?" Vala picks it up and twirls it around her finger. "Want to model it for me?"

"Absolutely not."

Vala's seen the face that Sam's making before and knows that all she needs is a little encouragement. That was how Vala ended up here, after all. "Come on, Sam. Couldn't hurt." She runs her hand down Sam's arm. "Please." Vala bats her eyelashes.

Sam snorts and snatchs it from Vala once again. "Fine." She starts unbuttoning her jeans. "But don't say anything?"

"Promise." Vala brings her fingers up to her lips and makes a zipping motion that she saw on one of those old black and white movies that Daniel loves. And not that Sam has anything to worry about. Vala has a better rack, but Sam's ass is amazing. So amazing that Vala makes a little squeak as she watches the thin strap move between Sam's cheeks.

Sam glares at her. "You said you wouldn't."

And it's then that Vala kneels down and breaths hot air against Sam's cunt. The fabric barely covers it. She grabs Sam's thighs and pulls her closer.

Sam moves forward, gives Vala the permission she needs, and moans over the rattle of the washing machine.

The fabric's completely drenched and Vala rubs, licks, and sucks, trying to make Sam come. She wants Sam to come, needs her to. That and she's counting on Sam's impeccable sense of morals to give Vala as good as she gets. She always figured that they would come in handy some day.

Then Sam does come. Immediately after, she starts peeling off Vala's clothes and is going to fuck her right then and there on the laundry room floor. Vala thinks that she should object to Sam's choice in clothing more often.


End file.
